


Sealed With A Kiss

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You kissed me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for While You Were Sleeping.

Jack’s hands were still resting on Danielle’s waist; she was staring at him trying to figure out if he knew the next move, their next move. “Wow,” she uttered in amazement.

Jack smiled at her as his hands came to rest on her lower back. “You weren’t expecting me to do that, were you Carter?” questioning her surprise as the spontaneity of his kiss began sinking in.

“No, I wasn’t.”

“What?”

Danielle chuckled softly. “You are a good kisser.”

“Hey, you told me that I was full of surprises,” he said.

Their lips met, tongues dueled, making the kiss more intense.


End file.
